farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Is Thicker Than Water
'''Blood is Thicker Than Water '''is number twelve of the Second Series of The Animals of Farthing Wood. It was originally broadcast in the UK in 1994 the 25th of March. Plot A wounded Lady Blue arrives at Scarface's lair, and she tells him that her fight with Vixen was an unprovoked attack. Scarface is enraged by this and he decides to launch an attack on Farthing Land with his entire clan of blue foxes. Meanwhile, Ranger and Charmer meet again, talking about their future, which ends with them lovingly rubbing their heads together. When Ranger returns home, Scarface tells him about his plans, saying that they will reign supreme in White Deer Park. Ranger goes to warn Charmer about the attack, but finds Friendly on watch instead. Ranger tells Friendly about his father's plan. At first, Friendly, still hostile towards Ranger because of his parentage, refuses to believe him, saying that "the word of a blue fox is not worth very much." However, he eventually is convinced when Ranger leaves to prove that no one following him. Friendly tells his Fox, Vixen and the others about Ranger's message, and it is eventually confirmed when Hare, who had over heard Scarface talking about his plans, turns up and tells them about it. Owl and Whistler then warn the other animals about Scarface and tell them to hide. The rabbits barricade themselves in their own warren while Fox, Vixen, Charmer, Friendly and the other animals to hide in Fox's earth. Meanwhile, Bold and Whisper are still on their way to White Deer Park. However, it comes clear that the journey has taken its toll on Bold; he is not the strong, young cub he once was. When Scarface and his clan arrive, Ranger enters the set first and plans to report it as empty. This finally earns him Fox's trust, but Scarface realizes the animals are inside and has the exits surrounded. Fox heads out and challenges Scarface to single combat on the condition that if he proves victorious or not, Fox's friends will not be harmed. Scarface agrees and the two foxes battle. Scarface quickly gets the upper hand (much to the dismay of the Farthing Wood animals), biting into Fox's shoulder and ripping out a large mouthful of his fur. However, Speedy accidentally drops a pine cone on Scarface, distracting him and allowing Fox to counterattack his nemesis. Scarface manages to throw Fox off and attacks him again, but Fox manages to claw Scarface's leg and shoulder and grab hold of his throat. At first, it looks like Fox will kill Scarface, but the Warden suddenly arrives and the victorious Fox releases Scarface. The severely weakened Scarface then limps away; the other blue foxes have already left the area. In Fox's earth, Vixen tends to her mate's wounds. Hare expresses frustration that Fox didn't kill Scarface, but Squirrel points out that its 'good that Fox hasn't got the killer instinct, otherwise we wouldn't be standing here'. Outside the park, Bold and Whisper meet Shadow, who is shocked by Bold's weakened condition. Lady Blue tends to Scarface in his lair, which appears to irritate him. At the same time, Adder comes out of hiding and decides it is time to go forward with her plan of revenge upon Scarface, slyly saying, "And now, it's my turn". Trivia * Stock footage from Narrow Escapes is used. Category:Series 2 episodes